The present invention relates generally to agricultural self-propelled bale handling machines, and more particularly to the load rack of a bale handling machine, especially for handling big bales, both round and rectangular.
A large proportion of the resources and time of the agricultural industry is directed toward the production of feed for animals, and most specifically to the production of baled stem and leaf crops such as hay. The conventional process is to cut and condition the crop with a windrower, deposit it on the ground to dry, bale the crop when appropriately dry, and then position the bales in stacks for storage or transportation. High labor requirements and increasing costs of hand hauling have caused a growing number of commercial growers to abandon their small square bale operation for a large bale package, such as round bales, or large rectangular bales 3′×3′, 3′×4′, or 4′×4′ in cross-section. Commercial haulers prefer large square bales over small square bales because they can drive into a field and be loaded for a cross-country trip in less than an hour. Large rectangular bales are loaded onto flat-bed trucks or semi-trailers directly in the field at about 20 tons per man-hour. It is these large bales that have become increasingly popular over the last several years, and to which this invention is most concerned.
While a pull-type machine could be designed and built to accomplish the desired tasks of loading, hauling and stacking large rectangular bales, it is most practical to develop a self-propelled unit, using, for example, a generally available truck cab and chassis as the source of motive and hydraulic power.
The problem is to develop a better, more flexible way of moving big bales, both rectangular and round, rearward on the load rack of the bale handler. The push bars in general use today usually advance the bale rearwardly only the distance of one tier. This works well with rectangular bales placed crossways on the load rack, but needs to be more sophisticated when handling round bales, two rows of bales, intermediate rows which are not in line, or when it is desired to move the bales a distance greater than one tier. It is desirable to have a system for advancing bales on the load rack that can easily handle all the aforementioned requirements. Additionally, if round bales are placed on their sides on the load rack, it would be desirable if they could be unloaded onto the ground in their storage attitude, i.e., on the cylindrical surfaces.